A whole new thing
by liddybouvier
Summary: A primeira coisa que Harry fez quando eles aparatam foi se jogar no sofá, soltando um gemido que estava entre frustrado e raivoso. Sua expressão não parecia muito boa, também.


**A WHOLE NEW THING.**

**Because of our love.**

A primeira coisa que Harry fez quando eles aparatam foi se jogar no sofá, soltando um gemido que estava entre frustrado e raivoso. Sua expressão não parecia muito boa, também.

"Você quer alguma coisa?" Draco murmurou, sentando-se na poltrona de frente para Harry, que ergueu a mão e fez um gesto nada educado para o namorado, que só sorriu de canto em resposta.

"E você nem comece, Malfoy." Rosnou, abaixando a mão e escondendo o rosto entre elas. "Não é porque eu estou... _**assim**_, que eu preciso de cuidados."

"Ao contrário, você precisa sim e-"

O ataque de Harry em resposta surpreendeu verdadeiramente o loiro.

"NÃO, EU NÃO PRECISO! Droga, Draco! Porque eu? Argh, que ódio! Isso é tudo sua culpa! Você e seu maldito amor! Isso não estava no esquema! UM FILHO, DRACO? Como a gente vai criar um filho se nós mal conseguimos cuidar de nós mesmos? Um filho e- um- ah."

E no momento seguinte ele começou a chorar, puxando Malfoy – que estava tentando acalmá-lo – para mais perto e afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço do mesmo.

Draco suspirou, sem saber o que fazer, mas com a certeza de que aqueles seriam longos nove meses.

**We love each other, so what?**

O primeiro ataque de Harry por causa dos hormônios femininos aconteceu quando ele estava grávido de três meses. Draco ficou bastante feliz – e surpreso – que o alvo não fosse ele, e sim o Weasel.

Ron e Hermione estavam conversando na sala, Harry ao seu lado, meio emburrado por Draco ter se recusado a descer.

"Então mamãe disse que-"

"Boa noite." Draco anunciou, entrando na sala e indo se sentar ao lado de Harry, que abriu um sorriso.

"Boa noite, Malfoy." Hermione respondeu, educada. Ao contrário do namorado, que fechou a cara imediatamente – veja bem, isso irritou Harry.

"Ron! Sabe, isso é muito rude de sua parte! Meu _namorado_ - E você se acostume a essa palavra!", adicionou ao ver a expressão do amigo. "Cumprimentou vocês dois e não custava nada você responder! Já cansei dessa briguinha idiota de escola de 'ai ele é um Malfoy'. Bom, eu não me importo se ele é um Malfoy e acho que como meu amigo você deveria entender e pelo menos aceitar!"

O moreno se levantou e saiu pisando duro, deixando Malfoy, Weasley e Granger extremamente surpresos.

"São os hormônios, né?" Ron comentou com a voz lá no fundo, sorrindo extremamente envergonhado.

**Stay wake with me.**

"Draco..." Harry cutucou o namorado com o braço, sentando-se na cama.

"Hm..."

"Draco..."

"Oi..." O loiro respondeu, mais dormindo do que acordado – só acordou de verdade quando Harry deu uma cotovelada forte em seu ombro. "O quê!"

"Eu não consigo dormir."

"Está passando mal?" Perguntou, sentando-se na cama com a expressão preocupada.

"Não. É só que o bebê está tão grande que não me deixa respirar direito."

"Sinto muito, meu bem. Não posso fazer nada." Draco murmurou, voltando a deitar-se.

"Fica acordado comigo."

"Eu tenho trabalho amanhã..."

"Na hora de fazer você ajudou, né, Malfoy? Agora-" Já prevendo o discurso que vinha pela frente, o loiro sentou-se na cama, coçando os olhos e olhando para o namorado.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu fico acordado com você."

**Time just came.**

"Ai." Harry falou, colocando o prato em cima da mesa de qualquer jeito e levando a mão até a barriga avantajada de oito meses. Draco, que entrava no cômodo naquele momento, ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, preocupado.

"Tudo bem, Harry?"

"Tudo, é só que- AI." Segurou a barriga mais forte, e Draco andou rapidamente até estar do seu lado. "Eu acho que... acho... acho que chegou a hora." Harry murmurou, segurando a barriga com certa força. Olhou pra Draco com um olhar perdido em medo e o loiro forçou-se a sorrir confiantemente.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Vem, vamos pro hospital." Ele falou calmamente, sem demonstrar nem um pouco do pânico que estava sentindo por dentro.

**All worthed.**

Olhar a bebê dormindo calmamente no colo de Harry fez Draco ter certeza de que valeu a pena passar todos aqueles oito meses de instabilidade emocional, instabilidade hormonal e perseguição da mídia para chegarem ali.

O bebê tinha cabelos loiros platinados e olhos verde esmeralda. Eles não tinham decido ainda como chamá-la – Harry queria Lily e Draco queria Bella.

Malfoy ergueu os olhos pra Harry, que olhava a bebê com a mesma paixão que ele.

Não precisaram de nenhuma palavra para que entendessem que, finalmente, estavam completos.


End file.
